


Last Transmission

by Insomnia_in_Portland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Changes in One Chapter, Conspiracy, Gen, Unclear Character Fate, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_in_Portland/pseuds/Insomnia_in_Portland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words ever said aboard Calypso Dynamite</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>(Reposting because the Author Wasn't Paying Attention.)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between the Deputies

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for posting this again. By way of explanations, I was trying to delete a draft of the sequel to this. I didn't quite realize I was deleting this until too late. Just know that this chapter contains some changes. Ch. 2 will be unchanged.

**November 27, 2022**  
From: M. Hill, Deputy Marshal of SHIELD  
To: P. Coulson, Deputy Marshal of SHIELD  
Subject: Final Transmission of Calypso Dynamite 

 

_Coulson,  
I’m sending this to you because I know you’ll understand why I don’t trust Fury with this. Honestly, I don’t trust anyone but you with this. As the subject line indicates, that mess that was Lewis’ last transmission. You can thank Agent Johnson for it. I don’t know how she did it, but she managed to clear up all the static and noise to give us the clearest copy of what went down that day. Just know she listened to it. She said she did it to make sure she did everything she could do to give us a good copy. She didn’t cry when she handed me the hard copy, but she was so sad. I waited until I knew she was gone to listen._

_We fucked up, Phil. We fucked up badly._

_I’m sending you the hard copy and the transcript. Officially, Lewis’ status will remain the same. She’ll still be listed as “KIA” and her Jaeger will still be listed as “D:CR.” You and I will be the only two, aside from Agent Johnson, who know that Lewis was still alive when her Jaeger went down. I hope you’ll be able to make sense of the end. There’s still a mess of noise right before the transmission cuts off. I listened to that part so many times and still can’t figure out what I was hearing. I hope you’ll be able to make sense of it. There’s a final noise that’s either her screaming or her Jaeger being destroyed. I can’t tell, but it’s the last thing you hear before the transmission ends._

_God, Phil, how could we have been so stupid? We both knew that the Asgardian transport had no need for protection. Why did we keep quiet when Fury made that decision? Why?_

_The only thing I ask of you is that you give Lewis’ friends a lie that will satisfy them. Dr. Foster has been hounding me for any changes to Lewis’ status. Stark still insists he can locate the wreckage if we just give him the last coordinates. The ones I’m worried about are Rumlow, Rollins, Barnes, and Rogers. They all still believe something odd happened when Calypso went down and think we’re hiding something. Did you hear about that stunt Rumlow pulled in Hong Kong when he heard the news? I still haven’t been able to square things with the club owner. Pepper, bless her busy heart, is unknowingly running interference for us. She’s already planning a private memorial service for Lewis. You should have seen the screaming match she got into with Foster. That was the first time I’ve ever seen Pepper get so angry with someone before._

_I’ve checked the log-ins at the Vault. Rogers and Barnes have been down there multiple times. What worries me is that they’ve begun asking Agent Johnson if she knows anything. Rollins has taken to lurking around her office. He hasn’t said anything to her, but she’s been getting spooked. Seriously, Phil, think of something, ANYTHING, that will keep them from finding out about this. We can’t afford them as enemies. Too much is at stake._

_Regards,_  
Hill   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 **November 28, 2022**  
From: P. Coulson, Deputy Marshal of SHIELD  
To: M. Hill, Deputy Marshal of SHIELD  
Re: Subject: Final Transmission of Calypso Dynamite

_Hill,_

_I’m well aware of what will happen if this gets out. It’s not Team RR and Team Iceman we have to worry about. First, I know for a fact the S. American delegation will take their Jaeger away if they knew we let their hero die at the bottom of the ocean. Inca is now the only Jaeger patrolling the entire Cen. and S. American coastlines. We can’t afford more losses._

_Second, you’re forgetting what will happen if Thor finds out about this. He wasn’t pleased when Darcy was made a Pilot. Hell, everyone was furious with us when we drafted her into the BOOST program. I don’t blame them for thinking we wanted her as kaiju fodder because that WAS what we wanted her to be. I will forever regret thinking that when she proved she was worth more than our main Pilots combined. I saw how worried he became when she was sent off on missions. I know he spoke with his father about brining both Dr. Foster and Lewis to Asgard to protect them. You and I both know that as someone important to Jane, Darcy was important to Thor. By that alone, she had standing on Asgard._

_Can you imagine the hell Earth would pay if Asgard declared war on SHIELD for letting her die?_

_I can assure you nobody will find this. I’m making a second copy that I will keep with me at all times. The hard copy and the transcript will be taken to the Antarctic Vault and buried in in Section 8. I can assure you I’ll see to Agent Johnson’s situation. I may wind up moving her office here with me so I can keep an eye on her myself. I did listen, Hill. Loathe as I am to admit it, we did fuck up royally. I don’t know how that blast didn’t destroy Calypso, but I wish it did. This is one sin I wish I didn’t have on my conscience. I’m going to be honest, now. I can’t make heads or tails of the end. I swear I keep hearing kaiju, but it’s so messy that I can’t be sure. It’s either kaiju or something else. I thought for a moment I heard her say something about a portal, but, like I said, I can’t make heads or tails of it. I’ll keep listening to see if I can hear something better. That’s all we can do now._

_Best,  
Coulson_


	2. The Last Transmission of Calypso Dynamite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here's the second chapter. Nothing has been changed save one little line for clarity's sake. Again, sorry for the repost.  
> Also, just to let you guys know, there will be a sequel of sorts to this.

**November 20, 2022**  
From: D. Johnson, SHIELD ID: 3xxxxxA  
Subject: Transcript of Calypso Dynamite’s Final Transmission 

**Jaeger: Calypso Dynamite**  
Type: Single Pilot/AI- Stark Line A7I  
Pilot: D. Lewis. AI: ERIS (Extremely Radiant Intelligence System)  
Date of Commission: May 1, 2019  
Beginning of Watch: December 16, 2019  
End of Watch: October 5, 2022  
Reason: Pilot Lewis disobeyed protocol by responding to a distress signal sent by Inca Sunburst. Upon reaching Coiba, she became engaged against a Cat. 4 Kaiju known as Splitface. She gave chase from Coiba, keeping the Kaiju engaged. At an unknown number of miles off Ecuador, we lost contact with Calypso Dynamite. It is believed she went down in battle.   
What follows is the transcript of Pilot Lewis’ last transmission. 

 

**(static)**

…lp…

**(static)**

…lo… Hello… Can any-

_(static, followed by 5. min of metallic grinding)_

Hello… hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello? Base, please respond… _(static)_ … lo? Base, please respond. Base, please, someone, anyone, respond! This is Darcy Lewis calling on emergency frequency Alpha Zebra _(static)_ …

_(High-pitched noises for 4 min. Believed to be attempts to change emergency frequencies)_

Damnit, is anyone listening? Can anyone hear me? This Darcy Lewis, pilot of Calypso Dynamite, calling on Emergency Frequency Tau-Delta 4! Is anybody out there? C’mon, somebody answer me!! I know I disobeyed protocol, but c’mon! You can be mad at me AFTER you rescue me! Seriously, is anyone listening? Can anyone hear me? *sigh* This is Darcy Lewis, pilot of Calypso Dynamite, calling on Tau-Delta 4! If anyone can hear me, please respond!

Know what? Fuck it.

Inca Sunburst, can you hear me? _(Small high-pitched noise for 2 min. Possible a response from Inca Sunburst?)_ This is Pilot Darcy Lewis; can you hear me? _(High-pitched noise for 1 min.)_ Look, if you can hear me, just know I’m going to try to send you my coordinates. Please relay to whatever Jaeger is nearby... _(silence for 3 min. 45 sec.)_ … No… NO! NononononononoNO!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING SON OF A WHORE! _(Loud banging noises, possibly Pilot Lewis hitting something in frustration.)_ *noises fade to deep breathing* Inca Sunburst, if you can hear me, just know that I am unable to relay my coordinates. I have just discovered my AI is down. That fucking Kaiju knocked out my AI and that means all of my systems are down. It seems I’m only running on an emergency battery?! Really? God, I’m gonna have words with Tony when I get out of here… Look, if you can hear me, just… please relay that I’m still here. If you need specifics, just tell whoever you find that my Jaeger is currently on a one-way trip to the bottom of the ocean. I’m going to try to boot up my AI and see if I can get any of my systems going. 

C’mon, ERIS… ERIS, wake up. I need you to wake up. I’m on emergency battery power here! Can you believe it? Of all the things the great Tony Stark left us as a last-resort backup, it’s an emergency battery. A battery, which… is currently… at… *groaning* at 71% and dropping. I guess using emergency frequency drains it quicker. Okay, then… I guess I just need to get out of here. I can’t afford to waste the battery. All right, okay. To the pods!

_(There is an unlatching sound, indicating Lewis detached herself from her station. Footsteps head away towards one of the two rear emergency hatches. There is a hissing followed by a heavy thud, indicating the hatch door was operational. Silence follows for 45 min. During this time, there are no extraneous noises. At 45 min. 34 sec., a distant shriek is heard. This is followed by 10 min. of silence. At 24 min., footsteps are heard.)_

Emergency battery power at 67%... This is Darcy Lewis, pilot of Calypso Dynamite… If anyone can hear me, please… send help! 

_(Footsteps move away towards the emergency hatches. There is hissing followed by a heavy thud, indicating the second hatch door was operational. Silence follows for 53 min. During this time, there is a series of loud crashing sounds. This indicates C.D. either hit the ocean floor or some underwater debris. The noises are flat, making it difficult to decipher where she may have landed. This is followed by a series of flat noises for 10 min. At 1 hr. 13 min., footsteps are heard.)_

Please… send help… *shaky sigh* I’ve just attempted to descend to where my emergency pods are located. I am unable to… unable to… I’m unable to escape… *shaky sigh* If anyone can hear me, please send help. I’m now at the bottom of the fucking ocean… _(silence for 6 min)_ … Just please… 

Look, I know I disobeyed protocol, but I wasn’t going to let a team die just because Fury and Coulson said so! You guys might be fine throwing a team to the wolves, but I’m not! I don’t care if I get demoted or even fired! I have no regrets! YOU HEAR ME, FURY! YOU HEAR ME, PHIL! NO REGRETS, YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I. REGRET. NOTHING! So, go ahead and punish me! Just don’t leave me down here because you think I deserve it.

*sigh*

You know what? I’m going dark. My battery is currently at 58%. I need to get something going. If I can’t get ERIS up, I need to try to get the manual systems going. Darcy, out.

_(Silence for 2 hrs. There are a variety of noises that indicate Pilot Lewis was attempting to restart her AI or one of the manual systems. There are no sounds that indicate she was in any danger of attack. That humming sound you hear is her. I believe a U2 song.)_

ERIS? ERIS, can you hear me? Are you okay? Well, excuse me, Ms. Bitch! I’m just asking! Do you remember what happened… Yes, we were in a fight. Kaiju, Inca Sunburst, big kaboom! Yep, we’re at the bottom of the ocean… Are you able to run a quick diagnostic? What’s that supposed to mean? Run the damn diagnostic and you’ll see why.

_(Silence for 15 min. There is a faint beeping sound during this period.)_

Yeah, that’s why I’m still here. Both sides are damaged and flooded. Is there any possible way you can open a- no? Great… Look, we can’t stay down here. I’ve been trying to hail somebody on emergency frequency and I can’t get anyone… Yeah, it wouldn’t surprise me if Fury ordered them to leave me down here. I expected better of Coulson, though… What’s that supposed to mean? Yeah… Wouldn’t surprise me if they did. Look, if no one’s coming, then we need to help ourselves. Are you able to run a full diagnostic? I need to know everything… I know this might drain the battery, but it’s almost gone, so just run it as fast as you can.

_(Diagnostic scan for 30 min. During this time, Pilot Lewis continues to converse with her AI.)_

You know, the bottom of the ocean is so creepy. I mean, it’s just a solid wall of black all the way up. I wonder of the kaiju killed off all the marine life. All that Kaiju Blue… I hope we don’t encounter one down here. That would be very bad. Unless it’s that one that sent us down here, then I’m all for finishing the job. God, I’ve never seen a Four that big before! I really think Splitface might actually be a Five… Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something bigger than a Five. But y’know what really worries me? Heh, I knew you’d notice it. There was something off about Splitface. I’ve never seen a monster with that much intelli- what’s that? God, that’d be disturbing if it was true. If true, then humanity is so screwed… Are you almost done with the diagnostic? Almost? Okay… _(A small chime.)_

Done? Good, what’s the damage? _(Silence, followed by a sigh.)_ Well, that’s just fucking great. Is there any way to reboot the secondary systems without exploding? I don’t care; I’m not dying down here! Is there any way to have them running at half-power? Hell, 25% is better than nothing… So, what’s the catch? *sigh* 

Go for it. 

_(There’s a latching sound that indicates Pilot Lewis returned to her station. The faint thrumming you hear is the beginning of the reboot sequence.)_

Begin reboot sequence… ERIS, is there any possible way to drain the water? No? Fine, just focus on getting up and running. Lemme know when everything’s good. Now let me see. I remember catching a glimpse of our NAV-display before we went down. We chased Splitface down near Ecuador… Oh, we’re actually off Ecuador. Can you verify how many- no? Oh, that’s just great. So, what you’re telling me is that we’re going blind when you get up and running. *deep, aggravated groan* Know what? It doesn’t matter. We’ll just follow the continental shelf… I know we might not make it. But I can’t just wait for the end to come. I mean, Dyna is still has enough structural integrity to withstand the pressure and I know that, even at 25%, we’ll be able to get far. We might even be able to contact the Shatterdome in Peru.

_(The thrumming increases to a high pitch before leveling off into smooth silence.)_

Alright, Calypso Dynamite is up and running at 26%. Really, you couldn’t get it up further? Oh, don’t take that tone of text with me! *small laugh* Okay, let’s get to business. We’re gonna go slow, ERIS, real slow… Testing left arm for movement… Testing right arm for movement… Testing left leg… Testing right leg… Looks like we’re gonna be limping; the left leg feels a bit funky… Maybe it is my leg, but I don’t know… I do feel fine, but that could delayed shock. These suits are designed to as a shield against injuries… Good question about internal bleeding… Alright, we ready? Okay, commence standing.

_(The noises here indicate Pilot Lewis managed to get her Jaeger upright. There are no extraneous noises that indicated danger. Time total is 10 min.)_

Thank Thor, we’re standing! Everything feels good. We just need to mind the left leg. We’re gonna go slow, ERIS. We can’t afford to attract kaiju attention. I really wish we had that cloaking system everyone else has… I agree; Fury’s a dick. We can tell him that when we make it out of here. So, let’s proceed. Thank Thor we still have basic NAV… I just wish we had basic weaponry.

**(I believe a conference with Stark is in order. According to his company’s own specs, a Mark 2 Jaeger at 26% should only have enough power to last for two hours. Calypso Dynamite functioned for approximately 4.5 hours. During this period, Pilot Lewis remained silent. The sporadic beeps are from the manual displays I believe were enacted. Nothing abnormal occurred during this period. The Jaeger continued operating and Pilot Lewis gives no indication of trouble. This changes at 4 hrs., 33 min.)**

What the hell is that? 

That light over there? To our 10. Shit, what the hell is that? No, negative on the head beams. Crap, what the hell? Shit… Honestly, I can’t tell. We’re too far away. It’s stationary, but that doesn’t mean jack now… _(Silence for 10 min.)_ It’s still stationary. Maybe it’s a pile of kaiju crap or guts… I’d check, but I’m not going near that in our state. Let’s just keep going. Just hope it’s not bad news.

_(Silence for 23 min.)_

Damnit, I saw something at our 2. No, that wasn’t my eyes. Shit, we got company… ERIS, are you sure we got nothing for weapons? *aggravated groan*

I have no idea. I mean, it could be some deep sea creature checking us out, but I don’t know. I haven’t seen anything down here to indicate a normal animal. I don’t know if the kaiju scared them off or if we got stuck in a dead zone… We are not remaining idle. Let’s just change direction. If it’s friendly, it might tail us before it gets bored and swims off. If not, well…

_(Silence for 30 min. Faint static.)_

Isn’t that the light we saw earlier? Christ, it is… Now it’s bigger. Negative on the head beams, ERIS. We can’t risk it. And… Son of an ass monkey, we company off our 2! NEGATIVE _(static)_ (Static) …thought not! Look, just power down and let’s wait it out. 

What is it? There’s no bioluminescence, so it might be a kaiju… Yeah, but kaiju aren’t known for stealth. They know we know we can track them, so why waste _(static)_ … Wait… It’s hovering near the light. I can’t really see it, though. Oh, now it’s going into it… Whoa… 

Your guess is as good as mine, because I have no clue. _(Static)_ Kaiju come in different forms, but that’s (static)… No, remain idle. It doesn’t seem to be _(static)_ , but I can’t tell. What’s your take? *sigh?* You could’ve told me- shit, it’s coming this way! Yes, power up! Wait, what do you mean something’s interfer _(static for 3 min., followed by beeps indicative of the manual displays.)_ Is that good? Good. Are you sure _(Silence for 7 min. that’s broken up by intermittent static.)_

_(Static)_ Can you get any of the weapons systems going? Anything? I don’t care what it is, we need something now! Anything from Primary? Auxiliary? Emergency? _(static)_ …able to reroute some power to the sword? What about the ordinance system? _(Static for 7 min.)_ …I don’t care, just give me something! That thing went back to the light. We have… _(heavy static for 5 min. This will be heard for the rest of the transmission.)_

Okay, let’s back up slowly. That thing’s still near the light. If it comes back this way, we’ll be able to fight it. Now, let’s go slow.

_(Silence for 5 min, followed by audible external rumbling. Static for 8 min.)_

… we got another… _(static/2 min.)_ … need to be warned. I don’t know if we can run… need to make contact with somebody. Are your… SHIT!

**Final 45 min.: I was unable to decipher this section of the transmission. The variety of noises makes it impossible to tell what is what. Pilot Lewis is audible, but her voice is covered by the majority of noises. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t make out anything she said. The only thing I thought I heard was, “It’s dragging us in!”**

…uuuaaaAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHhhhhhh-

**Transmission Ends.**

 

**Final Remarks from D. Johnson:  
It is my personal opinion that we failed to save Pilot Lewis in a timely manner. We had a good window with which to launch a rescue mission. Three Jaegers were available during the time: Valeria Mandrake (Doom/S. Storm); Scarlet Silverwings (the Twins), and Patriot Iceman (Rogers/Barnes). There was plenty of time for at least one of the three to be flown to Calypso Dynamite’s last known location. A search could’ve been initiated. There was MORE THAN ENOUGH time to rescue Pilot Lewis. Instead, we chose to ignore a serious problem in favor of protecting the Asgardian transport.**

**I hate to say this, but it is my belief, based off the audio, that Calypso Dynamite was destroyed in combat against kaiju unknown. Pilot Lewis was likely killed.**

**She died. She died alone down there, asking for help.  
And we did nothing.**


End file.
